


The Aphrodite Cabin Is Where The Magic Happens

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS/Percy Jackson AU, Fluff, Grinding, Love, M/M, Smut, and loves calum, demigod5sos au, don't know what else to say, i don't know hope you like it, its really late, its so weird it goes from more g-rated to explicit, luke is a son of apollo, this kind of sucks sorry, who's a son of aphrodite, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke likes to sneak into Calum's cabin at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aphrodite Cabin Is Where The Magic Happens

Luke had been living at Camp Half-Blood since he was twelve, like most of the other demigods here. Shortly after arriving, he found out he was a child of Apollo, the god of music, which made sense, because his favorite things to do were sing and play guitar. Music was his life, if he wasn’t playing it, he was listening to it. 

After arriving, he met his best friends. First was Ashton, who was a child of Hecate, the goddess of magic. She didn’t have many children, just Ashton and a couple others. Ashton probably overused his magical abilities, but they were minor things, like making flowers appear to impress girls (even though he was taken) and magically lifting pillows if he needed another. 

Second was Calum, a child of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Calum was amazingly attractive, and it surprised Luke everyday how Calum had somehow ended up being his boyfriend. But he was, and Luke couldn’t be more thankful for that. Calum was beautiful, and was sweet and full of love. He wasn’t as full of himself as some of his brothers and sisters, but he could be a bit sassy or cocky at times. But Luke liked that about him, so it was okay.

Lastly was Michael, who was a child of Hades, god of the Underworld. Even though Michael would sometimes prefer to talk to the dead over the living, and was a bit of an outcast, Luke, Calum, and Ashton had somehow managed to crack him. It was mostly Ashton though, that son of Hecate was head over heels in love with the dark, quiet son of Hades. But Michael loved Ashton just as much, he just wasn’t as good at showing it. 

Now the boys were all sixteen, living and training at Camp Half-Blood with all of the other Greek demigods. 

Somehow, Luke had managed to sneak out of the Apollo cabin, narrowly missing stepping on one of his sister’s faces. But he had, and he had also managed to creep his way into the Aphrodite cabin, which was surprising, considering how clumsy he usually was. 

Luke fell into Calum’s bed, eliciting a quiet oomf from the tan boy. Calum opened his eyes, seeing an apologetic smile on Luke’s face. “Hey babe, what’re ya doin’ here?” His voice was heavy with sleep, but he used his arms to pull Luke onto his chest, kissing his forehead lightly.

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep.” Calum smiled tiredly, his eyes closed as he rubbed circles into Luke’s back. Luke sighed softly, resting his head of Calum’s chest.

“‘S okay Lukey, you aren’t a son of Hypnos, I don’t blame you. Those kids would sleep for a month if Chiron and Mr. D let ‘em.” Luke giggled, scooting up a little and hitching a leg over Calum’s waist to get more comfortable. 

“So I can sleep with you?” Luke stared up at Calum, his blue eyes wide and hopeful. Calum laughed quietly, wrapping his arms tightly around Luke’s waist.

“Course you can babe, c’mere.” Luke snuggled into Calum’s side, his breath hitting Calum’s chest. He rubbed his nose lightly on the warm skin before pressing a kiss there. Luke closed his eyes, letting Calum’s warmth lull him into a deep sleep. 

 

* * *

 

After breakfast with all of the other demigods and some training, the four best friends found themselves sitting alone in Hades cabin, Michael with his arms around Ashton on the bed and Luke and Calum holding hands on the floor.

“Have you guys met Alana yet? She just came today, daughter of Athena, though I would’ve guessed Aphrodite by how hot she is.” Ashton nudged Michael with his elbow hard, making Michael groan. “Hey! Sorry, jeez. You know you’re way hotter.” Ashton rolled his eyes, and using his magic, lifted a pillow and whacked Michael in the face. “What the fuck Ash?”

“Sorry, you deserved it.” Luke and Calum laughed, and Luke leaned his body against Calum’s shoulder. Calum squeezed his hand, looking at his boyfriend fondly.

“Love you,” Calum whispered. Luke smiled, turning his head to kiss Calum’s shoulder.

“Love you too.” Ashton had made another pillow hit Michael, making the son of Hades tackle the smaller boy and pin him to the bed. Ashton yelped, and using his magic again, somehow flipped Michael over and sat on his stomach, grinning proudly.

“Hey you dick! You’re so lucky Chiron won’t let me summon the dead, or I’d kick your ass! Your silly magic is no match for my ghost army!” The other three boys only laughed as Michael struggled into a sitting position, making Ashton slide down into his lap. Michael wrapped his arms around Ashton’s waist, forcing him to stay put. 

“I saw her too, and she was pretty hot, but definitely not my type. Luke’s all I need.” Luke giggled as Calum rubbed their noses together sweetly, then placed a soft kiss to his lips.

“You’re so cheesy.” Luke poked Calum’s chest, still smiling.

“But you love it.” The boys continued to talk and joke around, until night time had come and the boys had to all leave.

 

* * *

 

Once again, Luke managed to sneak with Calum into his bunk, but this time, Calum was hovering over Luke, there lips locked together and tongues intertwined. Calum used one hand to lift Luke’s waist up as he grinded his hips down, making both boys moan into each others mouths. 

“Fuck Luke, we have to be quiet, don’t want one of my siblings hearing.” Luke whined softly, using his arms that were wrapped around Calum’s neck to reconnect their lips. Calum smirked, pulling away to trail kisses down Luke’s neck. 

He kept grinding their hips together, both boys growing harder and harder by the second. Soft little moans were leaving Luke’s mouth, though he was trying really hard not to make any noises, because Calum was right, it would be really embarrassing if one of his siblings heard. 

Calum nipped at Luke’s neck, leaving a dark purple bruise to the sensitive skin. Luke used one hand to cover his mouth, his eyes closing and back arching due to the pleasure coursing through his body. 

“Be quiet baby. I’m gonna make you come honey, fuck.” Calum reached down, pulling both of their dicks out of their pants so they rubbed together with nothing separating them. Calum breathed out a moan into Luke’s neck, leaving soft kisses there and running his tongue over the lovebite he had previously made. 

“Fuck Cal,” Luke whimpered, lifting his hips up to his cock slid against Calum’s. Luke felt his orgasm approaching, his eyes screwing shut and his breath quickening. Calum noticed the difference, and pressed their lips together, slipping how tongue into Luke’s mouth to swallow their moans as they both came, most of it landing on Luke’s chest. 

When they finished, Calum reached through the curtain covering the bed to grab a few tissues, cleaning off their bodies then tossing the tissues into the wastebasket. Calum laid down next to Luke, cuddling into his side.

“I love you Lukey baby.” Luke giggled tiredly, squeezing Calum’s waist.

“Love you too.”


End file.
